


Stay Awake

by skellingfish



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Grumpy Bones, bones is always grumpy, concussed reader, cutie pavel, hes real cute, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellingfish/pseuds/skellingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Pavel's clumsiness puts you in the med bay, your careless words reveal your feelings about Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cipherszodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherszodiac/gifts).



> Wrote this for my lovely Bones-obsessed-friend cipherszodiac. She's a real honey and deserves some fluff.

It was like being pulled out of a dream. You became aware that your eyes were open, focusing blearily on the ceiling above you without ever really recognising what it was. There was a very bright light. You closed your eyes, trying to stop your head from spinning. 

“Don’t go to sleep on me.” said a slow southern drawl. You opened your eyes, tilting your head to the side and trying to remember how to move your mouth.

“Wasn’t I asleep before?” you asked. The sentence was slurred together, said more as a single word than a series. 

“Nah, you’ve probably forgotten most of what happened so I’ll fill you in.”

You blinked, trying to see through the dancing spots of light. The man in front of you was broad shouldered, with a smudge of dark hair. That was all you could really make out. 

“I’d appreciate that.” Your eyes fell closed again. 

“No sleeping. Can you sit up?”

“Mhm.” you nodded, your eyes still closed. Slowly you lifted yourself onto your elbows, then to your palms.

“Good. I’ll tell you what happened now. Mr. Chekov managed to drop a damned wrench on your head. You have a concussion.”

Somehow through your stupor this was little more than an interesting tidbit of news. You nodded thoughtfully, watching spots dance across your vision.

“He’s most apologetic can I assure you.” said the voice. “Looked as scared as a turkey in November. Anyway after that he tried to carry you here himself but the kid’s tiny so that didn’t go well. You’re in the med bay now and that’s what matters.”

“When can I leave?” you started to ask, but before you could finish someone threw open the door with a bang. You winced, your head aching sharply.

“Doctor McCoy! I came as soon as my shift ended. Is she okay?” You forced the corners of your mouth up, recognising the heavy Russian accent.

“Pavel?”

“Слава Богу, ты в порядке!”

“Kid, the only Russian I know is off the back of vodka bottles. You’re going to have to say that again.” Doctor McCoy said sharply. You detected a tiny sliver of humor in his voice.

“Sorry sir, I’m just glad she’s alright.” he said. “I swear I’ll never ever forgive myself for this.”

Poor Pavel, he looked like he really meant it. His hair stuck up from running his hands through it, his eyes red. He sniffed wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“I’m okay, don’t worry. I’ll be fine by tomorrow.” you reassured him.

“No you  _ won’t _ .” the doctor interrupted. “I’m keeping you under observation for a few days. Then you’re off duty until you’re completely healed. You’re going to need to stay quiet, no working.”

“What? What am I going to do? I can’t just  _ sit _ here.” 

McCoy shrugged. “You’ll have to sort that out yourself.”

“I’m so sorry.” Pavel said again. You didn’t reply, frowning at McCoy. Everything was coming into focus now, and you recognised him as the head medical officer. He had a sharp quality to his face, a pointed nose and eyebrows that seemed to have a constant arch to them. You’d often admired him from across the mess hall, or when you passed him in the hallway. 

“Don’t apologize Pavel it’s fine.” you said finally, looking away from the doctor. “I’ll just have to survive crippling boredom on my own.”

“I promise I’ll stop by every chance I get.” Pavel said, checking the time. “I’m so sorry, I have to go to dinner but I swear I’ll be back.”

“It’s fine, Pavel, really. I promise I’ll be back soon.”

He nodded and turned to go. Dr. McCoy snorted with laughter. 

“We’ll see about that.”

You ignored him, leaning back until you were curled up in the hospital bed, staring at the table beside you. Everything was a lot more in focus now, but there was still a blinding headache throbbing right behind your eyes. The doctor busied himself wiping down the counters with a sterilizing agent. Every so often, someone would come in to pick up medication or have something checked out. You let your eyes fall closed, listening to him move around the med bay.

“What did I say about sleeping?”

Your eyes shot open, your lips pursing into a frown. “Dr. McCoy, how am I supposed to stay awake when I’m so damn  _ bored _ ?”

“I don’t know, figure it out yourself.” he said, keeping his back turned to you. It gave you the perfect opportunity to check out his ass.

“What put you in such a bad mood.” you asked.

“It’s my natural state.” he said gruffly. “Developed to put up with other people’s shit.”

“Why are you a doctor if you hate everyone so much?”

He shrugged, washing his hands in the stainless steel sink.

“My head hurts.” you said, after you realized he probably wasn’t going to offer a reply. 

Turning around, he opened a cabinet above the sink. “You want a painkiller?”

“Yes.” you said quickly. 

He pulled out a bottle, fitting it into a hypo. “This might make you a little loopy. Don’t blame me if you start spouting nonsense.” 

Bones walked over and quickly administered the medication. “It’ll kick in soon.”

For you the world was already going fuzzy. The pain in your head disappeared, but the spinning only got worse. 

“Why’s everything going around?” you asked. He sighed, ignoring you. 

You have a nice ass.” you commented as he turned around. Some tiny part of your brain gasped at the fact that you had just fucking told Bones fucking McCoy that he had a nice ass. But the rest of you was too high to care.

“Thank you.” he said, not taking his eyes off his work.

You sat up, and had to lay back down immediately to slow the spinning. 

“All my friends gossip about you.” you continued, your words slurring together again. “I have one friend who never stops talking about you. She always keeps an eye out for you in the mess hall. Never stops saying how sexy you are.”  _ Shit, shit no you couldn’t talk like this. This was definitely not professional. Certainly not how to address the chief medical officer.  _

He didn’t reply for a minute. Your subconscious screamed in the silence.

“And what do you think?” he said finally.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t agree.” Your eyes stayed on the ceiling. Suddenly something moved between you and the light. You blinked, your eyes focusing on Bones, and you gave him a sleepy smile.

“Hello you.” You let your eyes fall closed, sleepy again. “I think I’ll take a nap.”  

You could feel his breath on your skin, making you shiver. “Don’t go to sleep on me.” 

There were warm lips on yours. Your eyes fluttered open. He was surprisingly gentle for such a stern man, and his soft mouth tasted sweet on your tongue. It was like your delirium had shattered, everything was so sharply in focus, every feeling magnified. 

He pulled back. “Still bored?”

You shook your head, the sleepy grin returning to your lips. “Not at all.”


End file.
